Soulmother Ajota
Soulmother Ajota is a character in The Savage Brawl. She was introduced as Ixcalibur's replacement character for Ziirphael at the end of the fourth round. Profile The Nakaja are an unusual race. They physically adapt to those around them as they grow and mature. In their most natural, but by far least common, form they are reminiscent of giant ants. Nakaja have the ability to control other creatures through a mixture of pheromones and telepathy. The more sophisticated an intelligence is the more resistant they are to being controlled by a Nakaja. They also have access to limited information from ancestral memory, most of which is traditions and information about worlds that their lineage has inhabited. Nakaja communicate with one another telepathically, though they lack the ability to filter out unwanted thoughts. It is for this reason that they do not tend to spend much time around other members of their species, and for this reason that their rather astounding life cycle has developed. After a mating season has passed (season here means a window of roughly a decade) the clutch of Nakaja spawn will be jettisoned onto a planet they have not yet populated. The Nakaja spawn quickly get the hang of using their pheromones and their natural telepathy to subdue and enslave whatever species is native to that planet. As they grow they physically change to resemble whatever creature they have the greatest control over, and their abilities improve as well. Due to the sheer number of Nakaja spawn that can be deposited in a single clutch and their inability to be around one another for long periods of time, some bloodshed is inevitable, but eventually the numbers will be whittled down to a sustainable amount. At some point in this process the Nakaja will begin to have their thralls build spacecrafts, built from the specifications contained in their ancestral memory and rejoin the rest of their race for a new mating season. It is presumed that pre-space flight they had to make do with strict population limitations. Description Maturing on Houma with a group of mainly houmins under her control Ajota has grown into a form that is best described as a hybrid of an ant and a houmin. She has a rosewood coloured segmented exoskeleton in a roughly humanoid shape. She has four legs and a pair of arms ending in pincers. She has a pair of mandibles where a mouth would be on a human and large compound eyes. There is a pair of prominent breast-like lumps on her abdomen, they are aesthetic not functional and they are as rigid as the rest of her body. Hanging around her neck is a multitude of different pendants and necklaces made from various different materials ranging from gold or silver to wood or beads threaded on a string. Smeared across her abdomen and between her compound eyes are whorls of blue and white body paint. While a lot of Nakaja consider themselves to be superior to the beings in their control it is mostly done without malice; they see the subjugation of other species as just how things work, the natural order of things so to speak. Ajota is a little different from most; she feels an affection for those in her control beyond most Nakaja. She considers those in her control to be her family; her children. This is reflected in her choice of moniker, that of Soulmother. She genuinely believes that taking control of someone is doing them a favour; ushering them from a life of loneliness and solitude into a loving family. Like all Nakaja she sees nothing morally wrong with stripping their free will and forcing this fate upon them. Ajota is very protective of anyone under her control and she will take any harm dealt to one of her family very seriously. She is always keen to expand her family, and is likely to be overjoyed at a world without other Nakaja to compete with. She lacks the capacity to communicate with anyone outside her family and will likely speak through someone who is if she needs to. Items/Abilities As a Nakaja her primary ability is the use of her natural pheromones and her telepathic abilities to brainwash people and put them under her control. More sophisticated intelligences are more resistant to this, especially if they have a stronger than average resolve (essentially other battlers are probably fine, Ajota is more likely to be taking control of NPCs and adding them to her family). Ajota has control of his and if she sees value in doing so she could refrain from taking control of them entirely. She also has access to an array of potentially useful information stored in her ancestral memory. She is probably okayish in a fight but she has never had to fight for herself, she always lets her family fight for her. Backstory Ajota was not exactly exceptional among Nakaja. She was part of the clutch that was sent to Houma; luckily she landed in a part that was both habitable and already occupied by the dominant species of the planet, a race of humanoid aliens called houmins. A couple of other Nakaja landed within auditory range and so for the first couple of weeks of her life she was subjected to their every waking thought, as they were no doubt subjected to hers. As soon as she could she exerted control on the local houmins and forced them to end the lives of the nearby Nakaja. This continued for a couple of months as Ajota established her family. Things settled down for a number of years and slowly Ajota began to mature. Her abilities grew with her and so did her ambition. Once maybe twice she provoked another Nakaja unnecessarily, merely as a means to expand her land and expand her family. She would very likely have continued to do so but for the arrival of the Ska’vans. Their presence upon Houma was more low-key than their presence upon Earth. They snatched away a few Nakaja; their first encounter with this spacefaring species, and a couple of houmins and after determining the planet to not be worth colonisation, they left. Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Late Arrivals